


3 months just isn’t enough

by maisiesfumero



Category: Brooklyn nine-nine
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Supportive Jake Peralta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maisiesfumero/pseuds/maisiesfumero
Summary: Amy goes back to work for the first time since having Mac
Relationships: Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	3 months just isn’t enough

**Author's Note:**

> ignore the title i didn’t know what to name it

Amy awoke to the sound of her newborn crying, she woke up before Jake put his hand on her shoulder and tells her to get some extra sleep and he’ll deal with Mac. It was her first day back since having a baby, their son & even Amy felt like she wasn’t ready, her son was still a newborn and shouldn’t have to be carted off somewhere away from his Mom (and Dad). 

Although Amy was now on desk duty & only doing three days with short shifts, she still felt guilty having to leave Mac behind, it’s not that she trusted Karen or her parents, it was the fact she still had a tiny baby who relied heavily on Amy and not really anyone else.

She tried to hide it and pretend everything was okay but as the days to her return got closer, Jake noticed something wasn’t right, she was quiet than usual and spent more time with Mac, constantly wanting to feed or change his diaper. 

Amy stayed in the car whilst Jake went to drop Mac off at Karen’s she watched tearfully as Mac was no longer in sight. Jake came back into the car, “Are you sure you are okay with going back today?”

Amy turns away “Yeah..it’s 6 hours i’m fine” 

She knew people would make a big fuss over her return, her officers who were also parents could finally speak to her about sleepless nights and other baby related things, the longer the conversation went on the more she missed her baby. 

She texted Karen every 30 minutes making sure Mac was okay & word had obviously gotten back to Jake as he was down on the fourth text. 

“He’ll be fine Ames, it’s my mom” Amy looks up at him “I miss him so much” she sniffs and Jake makes sure nobody else is watching. 

He takes her to a supply closet on her floor to get some privacy, Amy practically wrapped herself around Jake the minute the door had shut Amy looked up at Jake, “i’m sorry”.

“Hey... don’t be” he replied moving some hair out of her face “it’s fine to feel like this. “I just miss him” she sniffs “he’s not even sitting yet and i’m expected to leave him for hours”. “We can talk to Holt” Jake reassured her, Amy shook her head “No it’ll be unfair in the other people who’ve had maternity plus i’ll get used to it” she sniffs Jake sighed “Yeah but maybe you moving back upstairs, y’know, just so i know you are alright, even if it’s just for a bit” 

Amy nods “yeah, i’d like that” she smiles. Holt agreed that Amy could move back up for a bit & it for sure made her feel a little better already, knowingJake was right in front of her.


End file.
